Connection ONESHOT
by starshaker
Summary: Destiel, taunting, teasing and fluff


Dean was lying across the hood of the impala after his beer had run out. Sammy had requested he leave the motel room for the evening and, well, the boy has needs. From the message he'd received, Sam had also suggested the Dean invite Cas out for the evening too. "Why don't you give Cas a call? It'd be nice to hear from him wouldn't it?"

As much as Dean enjoyed the angel's company, he was reluctant to drag the angel down; just because his brother thought he might be getting lonely and bored. Not that he was admitting to wanting Cas' company. He felt ashamed to admit he would truly want to have Cas next to him.

He stared up at the stars and imagined the stars staring back.

"They do you know," a familiar deep gravelly voice said from next to him. Dean shut his eyes

"Do what?"

"Stare down at you," Dean could see Cas in his mind's eye, looking down at him stoically.

"Nice idea to believe in,"

"What do you believe in Dean?"

"I dunno, family is a big one I guess. Grew up knowing to look out for Sammy,"

"I see," Dean looked up at the angel stood beside his car. The expression on Cas' face was one of complete sadness, and Dean couldn't help couldn't help but feel personally responsible for it.

"Trouble in paradise, Cas?"

"There was no cause for alarm when you called,"

"Wait. I didn't call Cas. It has to be like a conscious decision right? I thought about it, "Dean said defensively, "I didn't think it was worth bothering you,"

"I heard you call me," The angel turned away and Dean couldn't help but know something was troubling him.

"Cas…what do you know?"

"It is irrelevant, inconsequential,"

"Cas," Dan practically growled a warning and the angel looked very guilty. "What do you know?"

"When I dragged you from hell I was warned that there may be a more substantial bond develops between the two parties. But I took necessary precautions; I released you before the bond solidified. There was inevitably going to be some repercussions but since so much time had passed and there was no suggestion that the connection had caused any ill effects,"

"Cas, as much I enjoy it when you start babbling, can you get to the point," Cas glanced to Dean who sat leaning on his elbows. "Sit down Cas," He said, gesturing to the space on the car bonnet next to him. Cas was hesitant but at Dean's insistent gaze remained until he had slid back and leant against the windscreen next him.

"and now tell me what you know…" Dean prompted.

"I believe that the bond I initiated when I pulled you from hell included the exchange of part of our souls. However it was dormant until there was likely an exchange of another…sort,"

"When I began caring more for you the bond strengthened and you were able to call me to you more easily,"

"Aw Cas. I never knew," Dean said. The sarcasm was ultimately lost on Cas who sat awkwardly looking anywhere but at Dean; This only made Dean chuckle, lean back against the windshield further himself, and shut his eyes again.

"You said it would have been an exchange; first of souls then…"

"It's possible,"

"No, you said it was likely," Cas was silent and Dean listened for any fidget of nervousness. "_Do _you think its likely Cas?" Ah, there it is; the shuffle of the trench coat over the car. "You're an angel, and you know me, you can read me; What do you think?"

"I'm, I'm not familiar, with, the appropriate, human…" He trailed off, unsure. Dean found his reaction amusing and smirked. He heard the angel shuffled again and knew he must be watching him from the low disapproving hum at the reaction.

"I believe in you, Cas,"

"I, Thank you,"

"Apart from the fact you're basically family anyway. But the whole personal space thing. Takes a bit of getting used to but," He was suddenly cut off by fiery lips covering his own; a fearsome heat spread through him and he felt Cas' hands rest just beneath his jacket. Dean returned the kiss with equal fervour. There was a jolt of what felt like electricity between them and Cas pulled away. Dean kept his eyes closed.

"Did you feel that?"

"Cas, you're all over me, of course I can feel you,"

"This may hurt,"

"Easy now Cas," but before he could finish the retort a ripple ecstasy flooded his head. "Is, is that, ah! You? Cas!"

"Will you please be quiet Dean? I'm thinking,"

"Make it worth my while," Dean challenged and was immediately not disappointed. He could feel a presence pressing on his mind and mentally pushed back.

Instantly his mind was flooded with brilliant white thoughts: "_He's beautiful_," "_I want him_," "_Please never leave me_," "_Dean!_" "_Dean, please don't stop_," "_I want you,_"

And over it all, "Dean, don't get lost in there. Come back to me," He could feel Cas reaching out for him and he reached back. The connected energies catapulted them back to reality and Dean opened his eyes for a moment only to see a mass of Cas' dark hair. Cas was breathing heavily and it took a moment before Dean realised he was too.

As their breathing slowed Cas began to push himself up for where he where he lay sprawled across Dean's torso. Dean took one last deep breath before Cas pulled away, and shut his eyes again to fake calm; to pretend his heart wasn't speeding; to pretend his brain wasn't buzzing from hearing hat he knew were Cas' thoughts.

"Dean, look at me," Dean refused.

"Do you know what just happened?" Cas said frantically.

"Are you telling me you don't?"

"Our bond just strengthened. You could hear my thoughts, couldn't you?"

"You," Dean said, reaching up and poking Cas in the chest, "Want me,"

He felt Cas lean in across him again.

"And you Dean Winchester," He said in a whisper at Dean's ear; a whisper that sent chills through him. "Want. Me,"

"Perhaps,"

"You can't lie to an angel," Cas said, trailing kisses down one side of Dean's neck and the light touch of his finders down the other side. "Certainly not to one with whom you are linked,"

"You sound so smug,"

"Open your eyes and you can see how smug I look,"

"If I saw it I'd have to wipe it off,"

"Try it hunter," Dean simply smiled. He could imagine Cas holding himself ever so still just above him; The perfect stand-off.

"You know if I keep my eyes shut I can just imagine you doing that all over again,"

"Open them and I will,"

"Promise?"

"An angel's word."


End file.
